Limit? Apaan ya?
by Vreezie
Summary: Sensei bertanya pada Kagami tentang limit. Apa Kagami bisa menjawabnya?


**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning** : humor gagal sumpah, OC terdeteksi, OOC (semoga nggak), pergantian sudut pandang yang tiba-tiba, misstype, cerita ngawur dan banyak ngayal, DLDR

.

Fic ini hanya curhatan Author yang otaknya emang cetek banget.

Baca warning! V udah ingatkan, efek samping ditanggung sendiri loh.

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

"Kemarin kalian sudah membaca halaman tiga ratus tujuh belas. Di sana ada lebah yang mempunyai tiga lintasan yang berbeda, tapi bersambung. Setiap perubahan itu memiliki renggang waktu. _Minna-san_ , ada yang tau apa itu limit?" _Sensei_ di depan kelas menjelaskan sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan penggaris kayu ke papan tulis.

Murid perempuan berebutan mengacungkan tangan.

"Ya, Aoi- _san_?"

Perempuan dengan rambut hitam sebahu berdiri dengan semangat, saking semangatnya sampai menyenggol meja di sampingnya, meja Kagami Taiga.

Kagami yang pada saat itu sedang asyiknya bertopang dagu sontak saja terjengkal ke depan, dagunya terantuk meja. Dilemparkannya tatapan marah pada Aoi Kotori. Entah tatapan Kagami yang tak menakutkan atau memang hati Aoi yang keras, tatapan Kagami diabaikan.

"Limit adalah hal yang mungkin bisa dijelaskan oleh Kagami Taiga. Menurut saya dia sudah mengerti, _Sensei_. Karena sedari tadi mengabaikan pelajaran."

Kagami melotot. Tapi Aoi hanya membalas dengan juluran lidah.

Aoi berengsek.

Seperti _slow motion,_ pandangan _Sensei_ di depan kelas beralih dari Aoi ke Kagami. "Aoi- _san_ benar, sepertinya Kagami _-kun_ dari tadi hanya menopang dagu. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Secepatnya Kagami menggeleng.

"Jadi, Kagami _-kun_ , apa itu limit?"

Kagami memandang sekeliling, meminta bantuan. Tapi dasar, semua temannya seakan tak peduli. Kuroko yang duduk dua meja di depannya hanya memandang ke belakang dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan semangat-kagami _-kun_ ; Furihata hanya menatapnya sambil menahan tawa; Fukuda lebih buruk lagi, dia malah tertidur di tempatnya.

Teman macam apa itu?

Setelah gagal meminta bantuan, Kagami menelan ludah dengan susah payah, kemudian menghadap ke _Sensei_ berambut coklat panjang di depan kelas. "L-limit ...limit adalah ..."

Sialan. Dia tak membaca kemarin. Karena pertandingan basket maraton yang kemarin diikutinya membuatnya seakan capek. Jadi, tanpa memeriksa pekerjaan rumah atau pun membaca materi yang disuruh, dia langsung membaringkan diri di tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, Kagami _-kun_?"

Kagami melirik ke samping, dimana Aoi menyeringai ke arahnya. Seketika itu perempatan siku-siku muncul di keningnya.

Ragu-ragu, Kagami berdiri. "Mungkin Fukuda bisa menjawabnya, _Sensei_ ," elak Kagami, meniru taktik Aoi. "Dari tadi dia tertidur di mejanya."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu melirik ke arah Fukuda, yang ternyata sedang duduk tegak di kursinya, memandang lurus ke depan. _Timing_ yang tepat, Fukuda.

Kagami menatapnya horor. _'Bagaimana bisa?'_

"Sepertinya Kagami harus periksa mata setelah ini," celetuk Furihata, membuat seisi kelas tergelak. Mungkin hanya Kuroko yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Ternyata masih ada satu teman yang setia padanya.

Kuroko menggumankan sesuatu tanpa suara. Reflek Kagami mengerutkan kening, tak bisa menangkap kata-kata Kuroko. "Apa?"

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu mengulangi kata-katanya, kali ini lebih lambat. "Aku kasihan pada Kagami _-kun_. Tapi ini semua salahmu sendiri. Selamat mencoba."

Kuroko berbalik.

Apa-apaan Kuroko? Selamat mencoba katanya?

Ternyata memang tak ada yang memihak Kagami.

"Jadi Kagami _-kun_ , apa itu limit? Kita harus segera melanjutkan pelajaran. Jadi, tolong cepat. _Sensei_ yakin murid 'rajin' sepertimu bisa menjawabnya dengan 'tepat dan cepat'. Benar, kan?"

Iblis coklat itu, Kagami ingin melemparkan bola basket ke kepalanya. Kalau saja wanita itu bukan _sensei_.

"Limit ...limit adalah ... adalah ...bagian dari kaki. Ya, bagian dari kaki. Mungkin saudaranya tumit," jawab Kagami ngasal.

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar. Di depan kelas, _Sensei_ seperti ingin mencekik Kagami. Aura-aura gelap mulai menguar dari tubuh wanita berambut coklat panjang itu.

Kuroko mangangkat tangan. Sebenarnya dia ingin membantu Kagami, tapi tak ada yang menyadarinya. Tangannya mulai lelah, jadi ditariknya kembali tangan itu.

Saat-saat terakhir, Kagami baru menyadari tangan Kuroko yang mengangkat. Tapi terlambat, tangan itu sudah kembali terlipat di atas meja.

Gagal sudah harapan Kagami dalam mendapat pertolongan.

" _Sensei_ ," ucap Aoi yang mengangkat tangan.

 _Sensei_ mengangguk. "Limit adalah senggang jarak yang terjadi pada benda. Biasanya jarak itu sangat kecil, hingga terlihat akan bersentuhan."

"Tak sepenuhnya banar, tapi kurang lebih memang begitu. Bagus, Aoi-san." Wanita itu mengalihkan pandang ke Kagami. "Kagami _-kun_ , kau bisa duduk. Lain kali, pastikan mempelajari materi yang akan dibahas esok harinya."

Bagaimana bisa mempelajari saat tubuhnya lelah? Apa guru itu tak tau kalau Kagami dan kawan-kawannya baru saja mengikuti kejuaraan basket dan memenangkannya? Setidaknya _Sensei_ itu bisa memberikan sedikit kelonggaran, kan?

Dengan pasrah Kagami mengangguk, kemudian duduk lemas di atas kursinya.

Lagi-lagi telinganya terasa panas saat mendengar kikikan dari arah meja sebelahnya. Dipelototinya perempuan itu.

" _Sensei_ , Kagami _-kun_ melotot padaku," adu Aoi.

"Kagami _-kun_!"

Dasar pengadu.

"Tidak, _Sensei_ ," elak Kagami.

Kagami kembali bertopang dagu. Samar-samar dia mendengar tentang cara mengerjakan limit. Entah apa lagi yang terdengar di depan sana, Kagami tak memperdulikan hal itu. Pikirannya mulai mengembara ke saat-saat kemenangannya saat melawan _Rakuzan_. Sungguh hari yang tak akan terlupakan.

Tanpa terasa matanya mulai memejam.

Kagami melihatnya. Melihat saat-saat dia mencetak angka. Sepertinya semangat-semangat dalam angan-angannya itu mulai menular ke dalam dirinya.

" ...mi _-kun_! Kagami _-kun_!"

Samar-samar Kagami mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ah, mungkin Aida Riko yang memanggilnya. Meneger dan pelatihnya di klub basket itu memang cerewet.

Kagami melemparkan bola ke ring. Ah meleset. Bola itu mengenai kepala Hyuuga, _Senpai_ nya di klub basket. Secepat kilat Hyuuga membalas. Dia melemparkan bola basket di tangannya ke kepala kagami.

Buk!

"Kagami _-kun_! Bangun kau sekarang juga!"

Kagami terlonjak, lalu terjatuh dari kursi. Tak jauh darinya, dia melihat _Sensei_ sedang membawa buku tebal. Sepertinya itu adalah sumber suara 'buk' yang baru saja terdengar di kelas itu. Entah kenapa, kepala Kagami sekait.

"Rangkum bab limit. Mulai dari awal hingga akhir. Disalin dua kali dan dikumpulkan besok."

"Tapi Sen—"

Buku itu dibantingnya ke meja, lagi-lagi membuat suara 'buk'. "Tak ada protes."

Seisi kelas tertawa. Sepertinya memang tak ada yang berpihak padanya

Dengan langkah arogan, _Sensei_ wanita itu melangkah ke depan kelas. "Nah minna-san, sekian pelajaran hari ini. semoga kalian semua tak lupa mengerjakan tugas yang barusan kuberikan. Khusus untuk Kagami _-kun_ , tolong jangan ada yang beritahu pekerjaan apa yang baru _Sensei_ berikan."

 _Sensei_ yang jahat.

Wanita itu tersenyum iblis, membuat Kagami menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Rupanya ada yang lebih parah daripada Hyuuga yang sedang marah.

V

Siang harinya, di ruang klub ...

" _Ne_ , Kuroko. Tugas apa yang tadi diberikan _Sensei_?"

Kuroko diam, fokus dengan novelnya.

"Furihata?"

Furihata juga diam, seakan tak memperdulikan Kagami.

"Fukuda?"

 _Are_ , Fukuda malah tak ada di ruangan itu

Sampai akhirpun, hanya Kagami yang dinistakan di fic ini. _Gomen ne_ , Kagami _-kun_?

FIN

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D... Dimohon kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
